character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kefla (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan + Berserk= |-|Super Saiyan 2 + Berserk= Summary Kefla is the Potara fusion between Caulifla and Kale, and is the secret weapon of Universe 6 in a last-ditch attempt to win the Tournament of Power, forming after the two were almost eliminated by Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C | 2-C | 2-C Name: Kefla Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Saiyan, Fusion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Energy Sensing, Transformation, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Adaptation, and Danmaku Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Sent Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan God Goku was capable of contending with [http://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Dyspo_(Canon)/Maverick_Zero_X Dyspo flying with only a single punch. Noted to contain the combined total power of Caulifla and Kale, multiplied by "tens of times," as mentioned by Vados) | Multi-Universe level (As a Super Saiyan, she forced Super Saiyan Blue Goku to use Kaioken, and defeated him with a surprise attack to the head. Later, this form was described by Whis as acting as a catalyst similar to the SSJB Kaioken x20 Spirit Bomb which was the original basis for Goku's awakening of Ultra Instinct) | Multi-Universe level (When fighting vs Ultra Instinct Goku, a confident Super Saiyan 2 Kefla stated she could "blow away an entire universe in one shot," and Piccolo commented that her power had surpassed the level that Goku had previously reached when fighting Jiren. At her absolute maximum strength, it was stated that not even a more adept UI Goku would have been capable of surviving one of her blasts, although he was able to effortlessly dodge each of her attacks) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Universe Survival Saga Super Saiyan God Goku, who was nearly as fast as Dyspo.) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before. Able to keep up with SSJB Kaioken Goku.) | Massively FTL+ (Far faster than before, although she was not nearly as fast as Ultra Instinct Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal | Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Effortlessly fought Super Saiyan God Goku in base.) | Multi-Universe level (As a Super Saiyan, she was able to take blows from Super Saiyan Blue Goku using Kaioken.) | Multi-Universe level ](When in SSJ2, she was capable of taking full attacks from an Ultra Instinct empowered Goku, although she was later instantaneously defeated by a last-ditch Kamehameha) Stamina: Very high (Can fight for an hour before defusing. Goku commented that her power was "massive," and had "no limit," and Kefla herself noted that she sensed, "infinite power," bubbling from within her) Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Universal+ with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The fusion time limit and her own overconfidence.. Also, Kefla will defuse if her Potara earrings are destroyed. Key: Base | SSJ1 Berserk Kefla | SSJ2 Berserk Kefla Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Maverick Zero X